


[podfic] Restart in Safe Mode

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restart in Safe Mode by <b>dira sudis</b> read aloud. 26mins.</p><p>Leo Warrick's version of the "if you hurt my son I'll kill you" talk is specially engineered for maximum effectiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Restart in Safe Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restart in Safe Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591548) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

26mins 

## Song Credit

_confide in me_ by Kylie Minogue 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (20MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other/restart.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a bit of brainwashing to keep you warm in the cold winter months.
> 
> Much love and gratitude to dira sudis and their blanket statement granting permission to turn their works into podfic.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
